


Hold Me

by galacticCannibal22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: All i write is sollux, Alternate Universe- Human, Cuddles, Depression, Drabble, F/M, Hurt and comfort, Medication, One-Shot, Sad Sollux, Short, This is actually happyish, arasol - Freeform, davekat - Freeform, im supposed to be updating other fanfics but im lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/pseuds/galacticCannibal22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>======> Aradia: Soothe Sollux aka Keep Him From Doing Something Stupid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CuddlefishCuller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlefishCuller/gifts).



> i did this on a fucking dsi   
> so yeah its short

At first, Aradia didn't think that he would be this big of a deal. Yeah, he had some problems, but everyone has problems. He can't be that hard to handle.

She was wrong.

In fact, caring for Sollux takes time, you have to get him to open up to you. Aradia found that out first-hand. Sollux isn't going to scream out his problems and ask for your help. It's all in code. He'll ask for some alone time which really means: You're too much, I can't handle you right now. When he sits at a computer for hours and hours, it means: Something bad happened today and I am trying to forget about it. If he scrunches up his eyebrows while you're looking at him, it's his way of showing that his uncomfortable and could you stop looking at me please. Sollux hates eye contact and often looks away or down, to keep him listening it's good to get into his line of sight again.

Sollux doesn't cry in front of people. He likes to run and hide somehere dark to silently sob. Aradia can remember the first time she saw him cry. He had found out that Karkat and Dave finally stopped messing around and got together. He ran into his room and hid under his desk. She had grabbed his shoulder and the look Sollux gave made her heart break. Those perfect owlish eyes, swollen and red, with giant blobs of tears running down his cheeks as he let out tiny gasps and wheezes. Aradia had held him to her chest and rubbed his back, letting him know that's it's okay, I'm here.

Many nights were spent like this. Sollux would hide and cry. Aradia had to go on a treasure hunt, one she hated, with the prize being a sad little man with no love for himself. She would pull him out of his dark hole and give him the pills he forgot to take. He'd ask for her to hold him, and she would. Aradia's shirt would be stained of tears and snot and she would not care. Anything to get her ray of sunshine to smile.


End file.
